Rock Lee and his Ninja Pals(May O'Neil the Newest addition)
by raven716
Summary: Join May O'Neil as she joins the Rock Lee and friends doing crazy, things. She tags along to offer her assistance from which Tsunade has requested of her.(seriously that is all I could think of for the summer,y but I might change it later.)


**So thought I would do a Rock Lee and Ninja Pals with May in it. Just a something for fun, this will not fully follow the episodes of the show. I will try my best to make it funny. Hope you enjoy it. May is an OC of mine, that is originally from my TMNT 2012 story, but I have incorporated her into the world of Naruto, based off another story with TMNT and Naruto crossover called A Technical Mishap. I am just putting May in here  
**

* * *

It was glorious and bright day in Konohagakure, everyone was joyous and well. All going about their day like always, Rock Lee a shinobi of the village who has no skills in neither Ninjutsu nor Genjutsu. Leaving him lacking in the ways of ninja, but that does not stop at all. No. Lee is a hard working shinobi who is a master at Taijutsu, which he trained for years upon years to master. His burning enthusiasm is sight to be unmatched. His raw determination to never give burns just as brightly if not more than the sun itself.

Proudly strolled down the streets of his village accompanied by his teammates and best friends. Tenten a kounichi specializing in weapons, and Neji Hyuga a member of the infamous Hyuga clan. Part of the main branch known as a genius within his clan, follow their energetic friend. Tenten looks around with a smile.

"What a nice day, everyone seems in high spirits."she observes.

"I agree." Lee nods his head."It is a perfect day for TRAINING!"his becomes fired up, scaring his friends mostly though Tenten.

"Geez! Lee, turn it off before you burn yourself to a crisp!"she exasperates.

But Lee didn't stop, he was too fired up and ready to go. Neji looks on watching his friend on fire."Interesting..."he comments.

Earning him smack in the head by Tenten."Don't just stand there! Get some water!"

The kounichi became irriated by the idiocy of her friends, so she just took matters into her own hands. Quickly looking around she sees a bucket of water, consequential there. She hurries over to it, her hand out reaching for it. Just as she does, the bucket became outlined in golden energy, levitating itself off the ground.

"What the..."Tenten stops watching the object float over head, over to Lee pouring out all over him. Extinguishing her thick brow friend, putting out his flames calming him down. Her eyes still upon the bucket, she watches it leave from above Lee, who too looks around wondering what just happen and how it did. The bucket slowly and carefully makes its way over to the person. Their hands out, grabbing hold of the object looking to Tenten with the brightest and cutest smile.

"Tenten, hello."their voice just as sweet and gentle."What a pleasure it is to see you, I do hope you are all doing well."

Tenten kept looking at them, surprised yet happy to see them. This was completely unexpected by her, infact by the rest of her team. Mainly Neji, who stood their froze like in some sort of trance. As if a siren had cast spell on him, his lavender eyes look upon them flustered. His heart began to race, pulsating his blood rapidly through his veins like a hummingbirds, bring a bit of redness to his cheeks to his stone face. Butterflies seem to began to form in his stomach, he could feel them all.

Fixed upon them, his eyes took in everything. It was her, she was here in the village, that girl...that one girl from Sunagakure. Her skin like that of shinning smooth bronze colored skin, long pink soft wavy hair that seem to gentle blow in the wind. Her sweet smile that was just addicting to him. Her eyes where closed, but she soon opened them, those bright wide golden yellow eyes. Giving off warmth and joy beyond anything he ever imagined. There she stood, with her cute, endowed, innocent figure. For someone her age.

There she stood infront the Hyuga, well more or less a couple of feet away. He watched her lips move greeting them all, hearing her speak filled his spirit with a warm filling. One he would always get in her presence. He watches her chat with Lee and Tenten who happily chat back with her. He didn't know what it was about, that is until she finally looked in his direction.

She puts her hand up and waves to him, saying his name."Bye, Neji."

Neji thinking quickly and not wanting to be rude nor leave a bad impression. He raises his hand, ready. Opening his mouth to say her name, when she abruptly turns around and flies off seemingly paying no mind to his wave, in the direction of the Hokage's office. Leaving the poor Hyuga crushed and stiff. Neji falls over sulking and brooding. Lee and Tenten who managed to wave bye to their friend, turn around still talking about her happily.

Stopping once they notice their sulking friend."She didn't see my wave..."he mopes.

It took Tenten and Lee a second before they realized what he meant."Oh, you mean May?"Tenten asks, hearing her name. Made the Hyuga sulk more. Freaking her out."Cut it out already!"

Lee, some how managing to keep calm, turns in the direction May flew off. Then back to his friend, whom Tenten was trying her best to cheer up. But to no avail."I almost have forgotten. Neji likes May."

Tenten sighs exhausted from her attempts to cheer up Neji."Yeah. He always gets like this with her around."

"Then there is only one thing, we can do."Lee looks at her furiously.

She looks back at him, nodding her head."Yeah, you're right...one thing."

Lee's eyes began to burn with fires of passion. Quickly, he reaches out a hand and grabs Neji by the collar of his shirt like iron."You shall say the perfect hello to, May!"he speeds off with the sulking Hyuga.

"HEY!"Tenten yells at them."Oh, brother..."she shrugs her shoulders. Having no choice, she follows after the passionate shinobi.

* * *

At the Hokage's office, you finished your talk with Tsunade. She informed you on what it was you would be doing here in the village and for how long, which was great for you. Having missed coming to this village not to mention. You would be able to see the others again, though mainly Hinata. The two of you haven't seen each other in some time. It would be wonderful to catch, looking at the folded piece of paper, it held the address to the residence on which you would be staying.

Sadly you wished it would have been Hinata's, having liked staying there in the past. This time was different, no you would not be staying with Ino, Shikamaru or even Sakura like you did a just a couple of times. This time it was with someone else, someone whom Hinata told you about, who was once a jonin but had to take leave for a bit. You remember only meeting them one time, they where very kind.

Not to mention beautiful. Happy with the arrangements, remembering what Tsunade had assigned you to do today. Not wanting to waste anytime because you knew how you were, was a reflection up Gaara. So you rush down the halls, of the building, till you reached back outside.

Looking around, remembering the area you needed to go too. To meet up with that person, you make hast quickly and fly over to them. Just as you leave, Lee comes rushing over with Neji, who still slightly sulking. But now more so irritated from Lee's sudden action. Before the Hyuga could say anything to protest against Lee's method about doing this. His energetic friend grabs hold him once again, and rushes into the Hokage's building.

In Tsunade's office, she was 'busy' at paper work. More so looking over what she should place he bets on, the prizes looked amazing and the money. Feeling her luck on a it, she smirks. When, the door to her room gets kicked open. Startling her, she quickly hides what was on her desk.

Damn it, she thought she would have some quiet time. Lee comes barging, dragging Neji along the way. He bows to her, respectfully.

"Lady Tsunade!"Lee yells alarmingly."Please I need your HELP! It is of great emergency!"

* * *

Finally, you reach the place looking around you don't see the person you were told to meet up with here. Surely, you where on time.

"I wonder, were...they could be?"you question out loud, shading your eyes with your hand looking diligently for them. Maybe, you thought they might have came earlier than you. Seeing how you did stop before coming to the village at a nice tea place. Spending some time there, well now that you think about it a pretty good amount of time there.

But you made sure to calculate the timing just right. Speeding up your speed to make to the village right on time, then there was fact you stopped by bakery to look at all the treats they had. There were always so many you wanted to try, so ended up getting a few. Spending time there, eating up more time. Surely though, you made sure you sped up yourself to make it to the Hokage's office on time. Then once you where give your meeting spot, it equaled out to just enough time.

Still though, if they had come earlier than you, and waited assuming you where to be here. Oh just the thought of made you worry.

"I do hope..."you down at the paper.

A twig snaps not to far from you, perking your eyes up. Excited and thrilled they had just arrived at the meet point. With your brightest smile, you turn around to greet them."Hello, I am very mu-"You stop, your smile drops and eyes widen with terror.

There standing infront of you at least six rouge shinobis, staring at you with an evil gleam in their eyes. A few tossing their kunai back and forth, while the others holding theirs. Snickering like sickly.

"Well, well...look at what we got here boys."the leader points his kunai at you."A lost little girl, what are you doing way out here?"

They laugh at the look of fear that spread across your face."Haha."

"Hey, I've heard of you, you're that kounichi from Sunagakure. The one that can fly and doesn't use any form or jutsu."One of the men recongize you by your headband.

"Yeah!"another agrees."You're right she is, well guess we hit the jackpot. You're worth a pretty penny."

Hearing their words, made your slightly shiver you back up slowly, just as you do a few of them make clones to surround you. This caught you off guard, with your eyes on the clones one of them, managed to sneak and put shackles on your ankles without your knowledge. Just as one draws their kunai, you hurry and take flight only to crash back down. The men laugh at this, looking you find yourself shackled to the ground.

Grabbing the chains, you tug on them."Please, release me!"you plead to them, for any mercy. But there was none, none at all.

The leader throws his head back."Yeah, like that is going to happen. Let's get her boy's."he tells his men, and everyone lunges at you.

You put your hands up and form a shield around you."No! Please don't!"you plead.

With their kunais drawn back, they slash it your shield when..."Leaf Hurricane!"

"Exploding Dragon Strike!"

"Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm!"

Hearing the sound of the men getting beaten, made you look. To your surprise, standing in front of you protectively on either side. Lee, Tenten and Neji.

The rouge shinobis laid at their feet beaten and bruised, quickly you dismiss your shield."Lee! Tenten! Neji!"you exclaim happy to see them, hearing you. Made all three of them turn around. They smile at you, glad to see you where fine, just as you were with them."Thank you all, very much. You are not hurt, are you?"

Tenten shakes her head."No, we're fine."

You sigh in relief."That is wonderful to hear."You get up, when you fall back down remembering the chains attached to your ankles.

"May!"Lee/Neji, Lee hurries over to see what made you fall. He gasp.

"Grrr...this is not right."he burns with anger. Grabbing hold of the chains he snaps them into pieces."There."

Thanking him once again, you stand up fully dusting yourself off."Thank you."smiling at them."I was not expecting you three here, but I am very glad you came. This was a surprise ambush. I did not expect them, but was expecting someone else. How did you know of my location?"

"Lady Tsunade told us."Tenten tells you."We've been meaning to find you."

You give her a peculiar look."Find me? This is very much a surprise. What for exactly?"

Neji stiffs up, and begins to sweat. Lee happily gets ready to tell you, when Neji comes and grabs hold of him and runs off with his loud mouth, leaving you and Tenten. You look in the way Neji sped off, confused.

"I did not think Neji, could move so fast."you where astound, looking the direction in which the Hyuga ran.

Tenten just groans."Really..."

You turn back around to her."Is though, Neji alright?"

The kounichi looks to you, seeing you concerned over her friend."In a manner of speaking."

"A manner?"

She nods her head."Yeah, but he won't tell you. So, I guess that leaves me to tell you."

She begins explain everything, from the start till now. What she told you surprised you, it never really crossed your mind really from moment you meet them. Tenten though tells you, it really wasn't much a big deal and Neji was just over exaggerating. Still, you felt compelled to make amends with the Hyuga. Which Tenten agreed to help you with. Though of course after, you meet up with the person whom still had not shown up.

* * *

The sun began to set in the village, the day was winding down. Lee sat with Neji at the Hyuga compound. Lee could clearly see Neji was still effected about what happen today with May. Though he did his best to hide it, telling Lee it was nothing, when clearly it was not.

"Neji..."Lee whispers to himself. Unlike himself who showed his unyielding love and affections for Sakura not at all afraid, his cool and aloof friend was the opposite of it. He tried to be more secrete about it, but he not that good about it. Leading to him acting differently than he intended to be.

The two friends sat quietly, watching the sun set to rest for night."Hey, guys!"they hear Tenten call to them, both males look in her direction she gives them a friendly wave. This was a slight surprise, but none the less they did not mind her company. Neji gets ready to her, when noticed another person walking next to her. A person that made his cool facade melt away, into a trembling nervous one. Quickly, the Hyuga bolts up from his seat he gets ready to run. Stopping when he hears them call out his name.

"Neji, please do not go."you plead to him.

If not for Lee who stood up blocking his friend from leaving, Neji surely would have."Neji, do not be rude."Lee chastise him.

Tenten jumps behind the Hyuga on his other side, pretty much blocking him in. She spreads her arms out to, preventing him from going anywhere."He's right. May has something to tell you. I think you would want to hear."

"Yes, Tenten is correct."you conform her words to be true."Please Neji, I just wish to say a few words, then I shall be on my way."

He listens to the pleading words in your voice, that touched his heart. Pulling on the strings, he couldn't deny you. Even if he wanted to, he looks to Lee who glares hard at him, then to Tenten who had the equal glare as Lee. He knew both of them would greatly upset at him, should he deny you this and would hold against him. Just like he would himself. Seeing he had no other choice, turning around complying with your wish. Walking over to you, giving you his full attention.

Standing about a foot infront of you."Yes?"he keeps his voice dry and straight.

Raising up a hand and wave it back and forth."Hello, Neji."you smile to him, giving him the proper greeting. That you found he did not receive like Tenten and Lee earlier when you arrived in the village.

He couldn't believe this, there you stood in front of him saying hi, greeting him as the day ended. This was what he wanted, but how did you know. Turning to look at his friends, the smile at him. He returns their smile with a gratitude one. Turning back to you, he puts up his hand waving just like you.

"Yes, hello May."he greets you back.

Your smile brightens more. Your eyes look to him softly."I am truly sorry, Neji. For earlier, I did not mean to ignore your greeting."

"No."he protest."It was alright, you were busy."he assures you."But, thank you for returning it. It means a great deal."

Hearing those words, touched you. He smiles at you tenderly, opening your arms wide to him and engulf him in a hug. Taking him off guard, he stood there stun what sounded like muffled words of bliss came from you."I am glad, it also means a great deal to me."you sniff. He felt you relax upon him, his mind told him to hug, but his arms did not move. Lee and Tenten roll there eyes at him, he never was good at things like this.

Just as Neji got the courage to hug you back, you break away from him. Dang he was to late, still smiling you open your bag and dig into it. Pulling out a red box with a ribbon on it.

"I managed to buy these today, they are very much delicious."you open the lid of the box. Inside placed nicely and orderly, Taiyaki."They are called Taiyaki, I find them very cute. Would you all like to share it with me? While we watch the sunset?"

Tenten and Lee come over looking at the treat."Yeah sure we would love too."Tenten tells you. The others nod their head agreeing, delighting you.

"Most joyous."you close the lid back.

Everyone makes their way to the onto the porch of the Hyuga compound, you re-open the box of treats everyone taking one. All eyes look towards the sun watching it set, the colors where very nice and warm. You sat next to Tenten and Neji. Munching away, Lee looks to you then to Neji.

"So?"he ponders to his friend.

Neji looks at him, sighing."..."he smirks. Looking over to you, his eyes soften. Feeling eyes on you, you turn to Neji and smile to him. Making the poor Hyuga quickly look away flustered. You turn back to the setting sun, Neji cautiously watches you, smiling to himself.


End file.
